Warriors: The Dawning
by Misty Tears
Summary: A new age is upon us. Every cat we once loved dearly is gone, and the Clans are in a time of peril. Will the Clans overcome this post apocalyptic age or will they fall victim to it? [Rated for Violence later on in the Story]
1. Clan Stats

Descriptions stay as is, no matter how much you don't like them.

* * *

_**The Clans**_

**ThunderClan Status:**

**Leader: **Azurestar- Blue tinged she-cat with sky blue eyes.-9 Lives Left

**Deputy: **Flamepelt- Large red tabby-tom with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Rivermist- Small tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Warriors:**

Smallblade- Gray tabby-tom.

Thorntree- Handsome gold tabby-tom with blue eyes.

Quailpelt- Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat.

Forestfire- Handsome red tom.

Earlymist- Pretty blue and white she-cat.

Russetpelt- Pretty tabby she-cat.

Brindlefur- Handsome tabby-tom.

Whitewood- Handsome white tom.

Blackenedbark- Large black tom. _Formerly a rogue._

**Apprentices:**

Mousepaw- Brown tabby-tom. - Mentor is Brindlefur

Starlingpaw- Black she-cat with a purple tint to her pelt. - Mentor is Smallblade

Rustpaw- Reddish brown she-cat. - Mentor is Whitewood

Rainpaw- Grayish-blue tabby-tom. - Mentor is Rivermist

**Queens:**

Azalealeaf- Pretty calico she-cat with amber eyes.

Diamondshard- Pretty white she-cat with gold eyes.

**Kits:**

Littlekit- Kit of Diamondshard and Thorntree- Handsome golden tabby-tom.

Pearlkit- Kit of Diamondshard and Thorntree- Pretty solid white she-kit.

Flowerkit- Kit of Azalealeaf and Flamepelt- Pretty red tabby with white splotches.

Ebonykit- Kit of Azalealeaf and Flamepelt- Handsome ebony tom.

Ivorykit- Kit of Azalealeaf and Flamepelt- Handsome white and black tom.

Robinkit- Foster Kit of Diamondshard and Thorntree- Cute brown tabby she-kit.

**Elders:**

Sorrelfur- Tortoiseshell she-cat.

Ambereyes- Handsome black tom with amber eyes.

Scarface- Brown tabby-tom with a heavily battle scarred face.

* * *

**RiverClan Status:**

**Leader: **Mistystar- Beautiful calico she-cat with misty blue eyes. - 9 Lives Left (A/N Mistystar IS NOT based off of me, in fact she's the very opposite!)

**Deputy: **Ravenfeather- Handsome pitch-black tom with blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Poisonberry- Red, almost crimson, tabby-tom with hazel eyes.

**Warriors:**

Oakheart- Smokey gray tom with blue eyes.

Viperfang- Yellow mottled tabby-tom.

Blackstripe- White tom with black tabby stripes.

Onyxfur- Gray tom with gray eyes.

Spiderfoot- Jet black tom.

Lynxpelt- Sandy color tom with a pelt like a lynx's.

Brokensilver- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat.

**Apprentices:**

Dragonpaw- Black and white tom. - Mentor is Ravenfeather

Shatteredpaw- Calico she-cat with sky blue eyes. - Mentor is Poisonberry

Dovepaw- White and brown she-cat. - Mentor is Onyxfur

Seedpaw- Cream colored she-cat. - Mentor is Viperfang

**Queens:**

Lilypond- Beautiful light brown tabby she-cat and white.

Rosepetal- Pretty red tabby she-cat.

Wintercloud- Beautiful gray she-cat.

**Kits:**

Bluekit- Kit of Lilypond and Oakheart- Pretty little blue and cream she-kit.

Reedkit- Kit of Lilypond and Oakheart- Small dusky brown tabby-tom

Thornkit- Kit of Rosepetal and Blackstripe- White tom with red tabby stripes.

Vinekit- Kit of Rosepetal and Blackstripe- Red she-cat with white tabby stripes.

Sandkit- Kit of Wintercloud and Lynxpelt- Sandy tabby tom.

Desertkit- Kit of Wintercloud and Lynxpelt- Sandy tabby tom.

**Elders:**

Shrewtail- Light brown tom.

* * *

**WindClan Status:**

**Leader:** Brightstar- Pretty Russian blue she-cat with unusual violet eyes. _Formerly a kittypet. _-9 Lives Left

**Deputy:** Lightfur- Yellow tabby tom.

**Medicine Cat: **Alderleaf- Large silver tom with an unusual red tinge to his fur.

**Warriors:**

Emeraldbreeze- Beautiful black and white she-cat with emerald green eyes.

Seaclaw- Black she-cat.

Firewing- Red tabby tom.

Runningbreeze- Orange tabby tom.

Ashenfate- Ash gray she-cat.

Oceantide- White tom.

**Apprentices:**

Citruspaw- Orange tabby she-cat. - Mentor is Oceantide

Cougarpaw- Sandy tabby tom. - Mentor is Emeraldbreeze

Bearpaw- Large black and brown tom. - Mentor is Ashenfate

Yarrowpaw- Small black she-cat. - Mentor is Lightfur

**Queens:**

Stormy- Pretty gray and white she-cat. _Is a rogue. May become a WindClanner._

**Kits:**

Arctickit- Kit of Stormy and Runningbreeze - Silver tabby tom.

Angelkit-Kit of Stormy and Runningbreeze- Extremely small orange tabby she-kit

Snowkit- Kit of Stormy and Runningbreeze- White and orange tabby tom.

**Elders:**

Brokenfoot- Mottled black tom.

* * *

**ShadowClan Status:**

**Leader: **Venomstar- Midnight black tom with a scarred face.-1 Life Left

**Deputy: **Bluedeath- Beautiful gray she-cat with a blue tinge to her fur.

**Medicine Cat: **Silverblood- Large silver tom with an unusual red tinge to his fur.

**Warriors:**

Ashwing- Tortoiseshell tom.

Twilightstream- Calico she-cat.

Cardinalfeather- Orange tabby she-cat.

Hawkflight- Red tabby tom with violet eyes.

Chipmunkpelt- Brown tabby tom whose pelt looks like that of a chipmunk's.

**Apprentices:**

Junglepaw- Handsome black tom. - Mentor is Hawkflight

Earlypaw- Pretty calico she-cat. - Mentor is Twilightstream

Littlepaw- Small white tom with blue eyes. - Mentor is Chipmunkpelt. _He is partially deaf._

**Queens:**

Jadepool- Black she-cat with jade green eyes and a blue tinge to her fur. _Formerly of RiverClan._

Brightspirit- Sandy tabby she-cat.

**Kits:**

Rubykit- Kit of Jadepool and Hawkflight - Red tabby she-kit with violet flecks in her eyes.

Violetkit- Kit of Jadepool and Hawkflight - Blue she-kit with violet eyes.

Midnightkit- Kit of Jadepool and Hawkflight - Black tom with jade green eyes.

Featherkit- Kit of Brightspirit and Ashwing- Tortoiseshell and white she-kit.

**Elders:**

Flowerfur- Calico she-cat with gray eyes.

* * *

_**

* * *

Outside of The Clans**_

**Rouges**

Razor- Large sandy tom.

* * *

**Loners**

Sidney- Brown tabby she-cat.

Alex- Yellow tabby tom.

* * *

**Kittypets**

Heaven- Pretty orange and white she-cat.

Smear- Handsome Siamese tom.


	2. Prolouge

Onyx eyes shone through the thick darkness. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean...what if they find out? What are we going to do then?"

"Don't worry, Onyxfur...they'll never know he's gone. It'll be like nobody went missing, they won't catch our scent even...after all we do have cover there," a sandy tom replied as he snatched up a small bundle of fur and started to run.

"But-!" The other tom cut off Onyxfur.

"Don't worry! They'll think a fox got him, after all, we did destroy part of the wall."

Both toms ran for a good long while, until they neared a river. The sandy tom placed the small bundle of fur down gently and sat down to rest, before trying to cross the river's 'gentle' spot.

Onyxfur looked down at the small bundle he had just sat down. What had he helped do? "You're just doing this to replace him! He died and you decided to replace him! How could you replace someone that close to you?"

The sandy tom looked down at the little bundle of fur, then at his friend. "You don't understand what it's like, to lose someone close to you," he mewed as he plucked up the tiny bundle and started to cross the river. It squealed in surprise and the fell limp. The poor little thing had not even opened its eyes yet.

"I do and you know it, too," Onyxfur mewed as he crossed the river and got out of it.

"You better watch your back Onyxfur. When you get back, I don't care how much Mistystar likes you or Ravenfeather either. You'll die if you interfere, and that's not a threat...it's a _promise_!" he hissed as he put the kit down on the bank and got out. He plucked up it up gently this time and started to travel once again.

"Lynxpelt...I will not die by your claws, and don't you dare bring Mistystar into this! She has nothing to do with any of it!" his 'companion' mewed as he went through the entrance to the Camp.

"Did I hit your soft spot,_ kittypet_?" Lynxpelt hissed through his full mouth as he entered the Camp. Onyxfur glared at him, and then went off to the warrior's den. _We'll see about that, now won't we Lynxpelt?_ The gray warrior thought as he entered the den.

* * *

"Wintercloud...I found him..." Lynxpelt called softly into the nursery.

"You found him! Give me my baby. Give him to me Lynxpelt!" the queen softly cried as she took the small bundle. She sniffed him over, something was a little different, but she paid it no mind, she thought she had her own baby back. "Thank you, Lynxpelt, thank you." Lynxpelt pressed his muzzle to her flank affectionately, gave her ear a quick lick, and returned to the warrior's den. Two shining blue eyes appeared from out of the darkness as he left.

* * *

Ooooh, cliffy in the prolouge! Wow. So, which Clan's perspective should I write from in the first chappy: ShadowClan, ThunderClan, or WindClan? Sorry there wasn't a choice for RiverClan, but they were the stars of the prolouge! 


End file.
